


【27(0)生贺+fgo】 幕间：羁绊

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 家庭教师
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: 片段灭文 请多指教 ヽ(￣▽￣)ﾉ没有文笔  (；д；)应该是生贺吧 233如果发现了bug 先暂时当成私设来看吧 (*￣︶￣)你：咕哒





	【27(0)生贺+fgo】 幕间：羁绊

**Author's Note:**

> 片段灭文 请多指教 ヽ(￣▽￣)ﾉ
> 
> 没有文笔 (；д；)
> 
> 应该是生贺吧 233
> 
> 如果发现了bug 先暂时当成私设来看吧 (*￣︶￣)
> 
> 你：咕哒

1

召唤：

“ Servant Ruler，应召唤而来。”

“真名为 Tsunayoshi·Vongola ，作为从者还有很多不成熟的地方，让我们一起努力吧，master？”

2

【彭格列先生很温柔呢~】

“是说刚召唤的那位吗，感觉他很快就融入了迦勒底呢。唔，而且刷种火也很快，性格好，战力高，是个很可靠的同伴，真是太好了呢，前辈！”

【诶，听起来玛修也很喜欢他嘛(・ω<)】

“前辈，请不要调侃我！！！”

3

会话一：啊，果然在这里呢。master，你现在有空吗？

会话二：为什么我会知道你在这里吗？是“直觉”哦。

会话三：迦勒底的生活感觉很悠闲呢，诶，master，为什么要这样看着我？

会话四：要是十年前的我……肯定会有更有趣的反应出现吧。嗯？master想了解哪一位英灵吗，我都知道一点哦？

会话五：我好像知道很多的样子？因为过去我有个要求十分严格的老师哦，虽然是个小婴儿？哈哈哈，master，你现在的表情很生动哦！

4

幕间：

【我应该是在睡觉来着？好吧，熟悉的场合，那么这次是谁的梦境呢？】

你出现在了一个会议室里。

贫穷限制了你的想象。

似乎房间里的随便一个花瓶都是有着几百年历史的古董。

【不过，总感觉有些违和？】

你从心地伸手戳了戳。

【碎了？！！ ﾉ)ﾟДﾟ( 】

“kufufufu，初次见面，迦勒底的御主。”

【……】

“好了，不要再关注那个花瓶了，只是一点小技巧而已。”

长桌的另一头荡漾开靛蓝色的雾气。

一个有着奇怪发型的青年出现在了你的视角里。

【你是……？】

“彭格列十代目的雾之守护者……你这是什么表情？哦呀哦呀，难道是所谓的主从间的联系？这可真是……”

青年出现的时候，从内心涌现出的无疑是名为喜悦的情绪。

当他承认是雾守时，你更是情不自禁地朝他微笑。

【原来是彭格列先生的梦境啊……】

你后知后觉地想到。

你没有忽略他刚刚短暂的停顿。

雾守好像是不经意间转移视线，帮你开启通往外界的大门。

5

“你知道彭格列是干什么的吗，迦勒底的御主？”

你突然想起教授和彭格列先生的第一次见面，“应该是黑手党吧？”

“kufufufu……真是出乎意料的回答，没错哦，是可恨的、肮脏的黑手党。这种存在就应该被全部毁灭！可惜现在我没机会了。”雾守有些咬牙切齿地加重了其中几个单词的发音，但你却没有从中听出过多的怨恨。

“嘛，骸还是老样子呢，这句话说了十多年也没有腻啊，”恍惚中，你好像听到了彭格列先生的声音。

6

“谁在那里？！”

“啧，岚守吗……喏，收好了啊，迦勒底的御主。你身上有着无限的可能性（让我和他见面），那么，就此别过吧。”

【我会努力的（让你们见面的），骸先生！(๑＞ڡ＜)☆】

“……”

被郑重交付于手心的，是一个小巧的银色的三叉戟。

7

“总部里没见过的面孔，入侵者吗？！”前方突然出现了一个……又是一个超池面的青年？！

【你们难道是凭颜值选的守护者吗？！】

“你是在质疑十代目和里包恩大人的决定吗，真是不可原谅！”

“做好觉悟吧，入侵者！”

【出现了！（fgo的特色）莫名其妙的战斗！】

\---FATAL BATTLE---

\---BATTLE FINISH---

你不忍心去看周围由于战斗造成的破坏。

你感受到罪孽爬上了你的背脊。

“有两下子嘛，我认可你了，迦勒底的御主。”

小伙子你套路好low啊 (▼⊿▼)

岚守拥有一头赏心悦目、不含一丝杂色的银发。

“我是十代目的岚之守护者——狱寺隼人……等等，你手中的三叉戟哪里来的？！”

啊，大概是个很沉稳的人吧。

8

“你刚刚遇到的，应该是六道骸那家伙，他居然抱着这种目的吗？！等一下……请收好这个，要是敢弄坏的话，你就死定了！（超凶）”听完你的叙述，岚守做出了这样的决定。

【包在我身上吧！】

虽然他的语气很凶狠，态度也很恶劣，但他看向这个骷髅戒指时的目光却格外柔和。

“这是十代目给我的24岁的生日礼物，我一直都戴在手上，作为圣遗物应该够格了吧？不不不，十代目给予的礼物能成为圣遗物难道不是理所当然的吗……”岚守突然陷入一种奇妙的探究状态，然后以吹十代目结尾。

你为自己的发现点赞。

9

你将岚戒与那个人留下的指环串在一起，小心地挂在脖子上。

10

自称为十代目的左右手的青年已经走掉了，你一个人在所谓的彭格列总部乱晃起来。

“master？”

【哟，十代目~】

你朝他挥了挥手，果然看到自家英灵最令人心安。

你下意识地将寄托着深厚情感的小礼物往他看不见的位置藏了藏。

【就当作是个惊喜吧(*￣︶￣)】你这样想到。  
“真是令人怀念的称呼啊，master为什么突然这样叫我？”

【十分顺口哟，不可以吗？】

“可以的。不过这意味着master加入了我的家族哦，这样没问题吗？”

【家族？】

“是的，对于我而言，彭格列是家族，大家都是我的家人呢，”Ruler的脸上洋溢着的笑容，让你很容易联想到窗外蔚蓝的天空。

之后，他带着你参观了这座华丽又不失厚重感的城堡。

11

羁绊Lv.1：master，早上这么好的时间就不要呆在房间里了，出来活动活动吧！

羁绊Lv.2：master是要去锻炼吗，我可以帮你制定计划哟。嗯？这是斯卡哈、库·丘林还有一些……凑热闹的家伙给你的训练单？唔，对于普通人而言是不是太勉强了，不介意的话，我帮你改改吧？

羁绊Lv.3：可以叫我Tsunayoshi哟，master，这样更亲近一些，嗯。

羁绊Lv.4：我会将你培养成一个合格的首领……哈哈哈，开个玩笑而已，嗯？莫里亚蒂教授你找我有什么事吗？

羁绊Lv.5：看，master，死气之炎。怎么样，想学吗，这个魔术，不过要做好觉悟哦？

12

【为什么，骸先生你会在这里啊……】

“你这里可真热闹啊，亚瑟王的老师，暗杀的哈桑……基督山伯爵？嘛，再多一个也不介意吧，kufufufu？”

六道骸似乎准备常驻在你的梦境中。

他和梅林正凑在一起不知道在看什么，笑容逐渐扭（荡）曲（漾）。

【是因为没办法去纲吉君的梦吗？】

“毕竟都成为英灵了，自然是行不通的。而且就这样去肯定会被说教的，kuhaha，这种重逢可不是我所期待的啊。”小辫子一甩一甩的。

明明是长发，还非要单独留几撮凤梨叶。

果然颜值高是王道，什么发型都能驾驭。

13

灵基再临Ⅲ：怎么感觉master你突然长高了？咦咦咦——为什么啊？！  
（270→27）

14

羁绊Lv.1：诶，“彭格列先生”是在叫我吗？那个，如果不介意的话，直接叫我Tsuna就可以了。

羁绊Lv.2：真名为【沢田纲吉（SawadaTsunayoshi）】，嗯？我是日本人没错啊？唔，好像是日意混血来着？

羁绊Lv.3：立香，你干了什么吗？卫宫君正在到处找你呢。

羁绊Lv.4：为什么迦勒底也要上课啊，辛苦你了，立香。诶诶诶？为什么要拉上我？？？

羁绊Lv.5：嗯嗯，这是十年后的我教你的一个魔术……等等？？？你说什么？？？咦——为什么立香可以点燃火焰啊？？？

15 

你（咕哒）：真可爱(*´∀`*)

16

幕间：

“立香，没事吧？有摔到哪里吗？”

“等等，这里是……并盛？？？为什么会……”

从未正常过的灵子转移又把你直接空投了。

还好有Tsuna在，不然你恐怕得开个王财翻个宝贝出来了。

说不定还没翻出来，你就gg了。

【靠谱点啊，管制室的各位 (ﾉД`)】

“蓝波！一平！还有……妈妈——”纲颤抖的声音里满含遗憾、惊喜等复杂的情绪。

【不去看看吗，阿纲】

“可是...”

【虽然是御主，但我平时有跟着大家一起训练哦，再说了，不是还有令咒吗？】

三破后的Tsuna自称是十年前的彭格列先生，你无法想象他曾经经历过了什么。

你注视着他的背影逐渐消失，并不准备跟上去，你觉得这个时候最好还是让他们独处为好。

正好自己也可以在这个名为“并盛”的小镇上转转。

17

“哇哦，你很强吗？”

【？？？】

你受到了攻击。

如果，fgo有血条的话，你可能这是已经残血了。

【可惜了，fgo只有体力值！】

“诶，还可以嘛，不过也只是草食动物罢了。”

【阿纲救命啊——】

“是小动物的熟人吗，那就不用手下留情了。”

【wodema】

要说你在迦勒底什么能力得到了锻炼的话，主要还是逃跑能力啦。

不用为此感到丢脸。

你从来只是为了活下去而战斗的。

18

“没意思，不打了。”黑发的中学生（大概）披着一件怎么也不会掉的外套没干劲地打了个哈欠。

“小动物的家在那边。”还好心地为你指路。

【谢谢】

就在你转身往那边走时。

“我对于自己为什么会出现在这还是有所了解的，阿赖耶——呵，迟早要被我咬杀。”

（个人认为十年前的云雀对成为英灵是不感兴趣的，即使能在圣杯战争中和各方英雄战斗也不会感兴趣，但这里云雀对纲吉的称呼为“小动物”，就意味着漫画剧情走完了，大家的羁绊已经很深厚了。）

“迦勒底我迟早会去一趟的。”

金卡不请自来为哪般？

暴打阿纲吗？

19

阿纲家：

“...是吗，那大概是碰上了云雀前辈吧。”你这要哭不哭要笑不笑的表情是怎么回事啊。

【辛苦你了。】

【明明是首领，你也不容易啊。】

“QAQ”

20

你按门铃前几分钟：

“阿纲，阿纲，陪蓝波大人玩嘛！”蓝波。

“来玩，来玩！”一平。

“欢迎回家，阿纲。”妈妈。

Tsuna感觉到眼眶微微湿润。

“我回来了。”大空的微笑。

21

【...】

【结束了。】

“是的呢。”

“但我现在也很开心哦。”

【...】

“现在，我战斗的地方在这里。”

“而且，也有可能遇见原来的同伴啊，我都能成为英灵的话，他们也都可以的。”

【今后也请多指教。】

“我一定会保护你的，放心吧！”

FIN

感谢你的阅读 (✪ω✪)

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么没有山本呢，因为我觉得以他的幸运值，在迦里有了27后，是可以随后第一个到的，大哥的话，没什么好写的（不不不不要打我）  
结尾挺仓促的，毕竟前面和后面时隔四五个月，没有感觉啦（突然找理由）
> 
> 本来想一发解决，是我高估了自己
> 
> 居然拖了几个月，真是厉害啊
> 
> 初中看的家教，也没几年时间吧
> 
> 但可以说，这是我最喜欢的动漫
> 
> 嘛，期待重置（如果真的有的话）
> 
> 魔禁三都出了 猎人没完结时都有重置
> 
> 家教不考虑来一发吗？？？
> 
> 最后
> 
> 指环上铭刻着我们的光阴


End file.
